


Plans

by Lotzofcanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotzofcanary/pseuds/Lotzofcanary
Summary: Set After season three final just one of many ideas of what Sara and Ava might have had planned.





	Plans

All the lights in the apartment were dimmed the only illumination came from the black and white images that were flickering on the TV screen. The images cast the room and its two occupants in a subtle glow of light.

To Ava, the glow from the screen gave Sara's skin a new tone that she had never seen before and she couldn't tear her eyes from Sara. Her freckles seemed darker and her eyes had taken on a new shade of blue. No matter how hard she tried to pay some attention to the movie that was playing on the TV, a movie Sara had claimed to be the best movie on any earth, Ava couldn’t tear her gaze away from the woman currently wrapped in her arms. She pulled Sara tighter running her fingers lightly over Sara’s forearm delighting in the feel of goosebumps that she could detect under her touch. She kissed Sara’s temple taking a deep breath just breathing Sara in letting her scent invade her senses, how on earth had Sara Lance become so integral to her life. 

“You OK?” Sara questioned feeling the time directors arm tighten around her. “If you don’t like the movie I won’t hold it against you?”

Ava couldn’t answer her for a moment there was something about the timber of Sara’s voice that seemed to hit her in the pit of her stomach turning her insides to jello all the time. “Hey.” Sara prompted after a moment of silence her voice gentle. “Want to talk about it?” 

“It’s nothing,” Ava assured her squeezing her tightly once again. “I haven’t seen much of the movie though,” Ava admitted taking one of Sara’s hands and surrounding it with her own. 

“Seen something else you like?” Sara asked sitting up a little resting her legs over Ava’s legs scooting a little closer so that she was practically sitting on her lap. 

“Something I love.” Ava’s voice wavered at the end the emotion behind those words still stole her composure. Pulling Sara a little closer Ava brushed her lips over Sara’s throat nipping slightly. 

“Not getting sick of you saying you love me any time soon.” Sara couldn’t help the smile on her face at Ava’s words or the gasp at the feeling of warm soft lips on her neck. “Even though you weren’t very receptive the first time I told you I loved you.” Sara teased.

“Well a lot had happened it was a very confusing time for me,” Ava admitted cupping Sara’s cheeks. “I mean it’s not every day you find out that you’re a clone 200 years out of time.” Ava sighed against Sara’s lips. 

“Sara lent back a little so she could look up into the eyes of the woman she loved. Those eyes that seemed to touch her somewhere deep inside every time she looked into them. She didn’t care how many clones had come before the woman holding her now all that mattered was these eyes where her Ava’s eyes and they were home. 

“You know you me here and now is all that matters.” 

“I know.” Ava nodded. “I believe that you only see me when you look at me.”

“Good! But just in case you have any doubt let me show you.” Sara leant forward pressing her lips to Ava’s, breaking away after a moment to place kisses on her neck paying special attention to the other woman's pulse point. Her heart pounding faster at the groan Ava let out. 

“I like practical demonstrations.” 

“Good, I have plenty more where that came from.” Sara teased resting her forehead on Ava’s. 

“God I love having you here to my self with no immediate threat of loss of life.” Ava tucked some stray hairs behind Sara’s ears kissing her gently.

Sara smiled and Ava couldn’t resist tracing said smile with the tip of her index finger, the feather-light touch seemed to make Sara’s eyes turn a deeper blue and Ava felt a sense of triumph at the shudder that ran through the other woman. 

“Well I left the team in Aruba and they were well aware that we have plans, so I’m pretty sure it would have to be life or death for them to show up.”

“Well,” Ava chuckled. “At least Gideon would call, Gary would just portal in.” 

“Well, that’s a scary thought.” Sara shuddered. “I may never shower here again.” She didn’t like the thought of the goofy time agent turning up at any moment unannounced. “Let’s not be talking about Gary right now though,” Sara said with a suggestive smile standing up. Ava missed the warmth of Sara’s body immediately a pout forming on her lips, no sooner had the pout formed though Sara slipped back on to her straddling her thighs kissing the pout away. “I Don’t want to talk about Gary.” Sara punctuated the sentence by kissing Ava’s neck, “Or Rory.” Sara added snaking her tongue out to trace Ava’s ear loving the shudder that ran through her girlfriend. “Or Nate.” Sara ran her fingers through Ava’s hair scraping them over her scalp hovering her lips millimetres from Ava she wanted to kiss her but the look of pleasure on the face of the woman below her was almost intoxicating. 

“How about we don’t talk about any of them,” Ava suggested nipping Sara’s bottom lip between her teeth and pulling gently. Letting her lips slip from her mouth Ava kissed her tangling her fingers into her blond locks and pulling her closer pouring everything she was feeling into this one kiss.

“Orders I can follow director Sharpe.” Sara smiled. 

“Good.” Ava smiled cupping her cheeks. “And while I have your compliance I think we should move this to my room.” 

“Ava Sharpe, are you trying to seduce me?” Sara smiled rubbing her nose over Ava's

“Well if you have to ask I’m really not doing it right.” 

“Oh don’t worry you’re doing just fine, you may seduce me any time you want. I love having plans with you.” Sara told her wrapping her arms loosely around Ava's neck keeping her kiss light this time, “because Ava Sharpe I love you.”


End file.
